


I - am - Bill - Potts

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bill Potts is Susan's daughter, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: "I. am. Bill. Potts."The moment that broken, synthetic voice pushed out those horrible words, The Doctor could feel everything coming to a stop.





	I - am - Bill - Potts

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic around Bill being a cyberman assuming that she is Susan Foreman's daughter as well.

"I. am. Bill. Potts."    
  
The moment that broken, synthetic voice pushed out those horrible words, The Doctor could feel everything coming to a stop.   
  
It was not exactly panic, because he had been expecting this. It was what he always expected, his companion leaving either through choice or death.   
  
It had happened so many times in his long long life, that it barely felt relevant anymore. Bill was dead, he'd move on. It would hurt, but he could, because he had done before.   
  
The fact that the ship was headed Mondas, and that they had once more started produce cyber robots in an attempt to survive, was much more urgent, requiring immediate attention.   
  
Bill's death was something he could deal with later.   
  
The world stops not for Bill, but for the return of his greatest enemy - suddenly turning his greatest asset into his greatest fear.   
  
_ Grandfather _ __  
__  
_ I know something will happen _ __  
__  
_ Watch over her _ __  
__  
_ Please _   
  
He has just turned his back on Bill, ready to address Nardole and tell him what to do, as a memory suddenly shoots through his head.   
  
The world stops again, and this time, it is for Bill.   
  
"Oi, Doctor! Everything alright?" Nardole's squilish voice doesn't even register in his brain, memories filling all available brain space faster than he could sort through them.   
  
_ "Grandfather, I want you to meet your great-granddaughter. Her name is Bill Potts" _   
  
_ A tiny chocolate coloured baby resting on a pink blanket, small and naked and so vulnerable like only a half-human could be. _   
  
"Bill" His voice is barely more than a mere whisper as he says her name, the name her mother gave her.   
  
_ "Such a fine baby" _   
  
_ He watch Moira through the window, sitting on her worn out old couch with the now slightly bigger baby in her arms. There's glistening tears in her red-cried eyes, as The Doctor knows there is in his, and he longs to join her. _ __  
__  
_ But he can’t. Susan decided to play it off as though she had no family, knowing The Doctor could not be reliant enough to count no matter how much he wanted to be, and as such Bill was now Moira's responsibility, and hers only. _ __  
__  
__ It hurt but it was how it had to be.   
  
"She is my great-granddaughter"   
  
Still, in that moment, he'd promised to protect Bill. He'd promised it to both Susan and himself.    
  
And he'd failed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
